Eles sabiam que era errado
by rodriguesbia
Summary: HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_Eles sabiam que era errado, mas eles não podiam negar o inegável!  
O amor, deles era maior que qualquer coisa no mundo, mas eles não podiam esconder por, mas tempo, por, mas um minuto, ou sequer um segundo._

_- Rosalie, eu te amo – Ele disse, cheio de lágrimas em seus olhos_

_- Eu também, eu não posso, mas agüentar essa angustia! – Ela estava chorando, de baixo d' água._

_- Meu amor, eu terei de partir um dia e esse dia chegara logo – Ele acariciou o rosto dela._

_- Mas você pode larga lá é só você querer, ele não tem ama como, eu te amo todos nós sabemos disso. – Ela, pois se a chorar, mas uma vez._

_- Mas meu pai e minha mãe, estão certos que ela é e a mulher ideal para mim. – Ele falou num desanimo. E o silencio apareceu._

_- Rosalie, Edward! – Era Alice, chamando os para mas uma vez consolá-los ela era a única que sabia desse romance secreto._

_- Alice, estamos aqui atrás da arvore! – A bela moça loira falou._

_- Bom Edward preciso lhe contar uma coisa que você não gostara de ouvir. Mas possa ser que Rosalie goste. – Ela falou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha._

_- Fale Alice! – Os dois repetiram juntos. E sorriram...  
_

_- Bom Isabella Swan acaba de partir para Londres com um moço musculoso cujo nome é Emmett. Isabella apenas deixou um bilhete a ti Edward. – Ela entregou um papel que estava todo encharcado poderia ser as lágrimas da pobre donzela que acabaria de fugir._

Edward, eu te amo. Mas não tanto como amo Emmett, me desculpe, não sei se posso lhe pedir perdão, mas... Meu amor por você foi passageiro, me desculpe por tudo, por ter prendido você a mim! Agora você podera viver um amor com quem você mas ama.  
Beijos, de Isabella.

_O rapazote encheu os olhos de lágrimas. Mas não eram lágrimas de tristeza eram de alegria, pois agora poderia viver o seu amor com quem, mas amava Rosalie Lilian Hale._

_- Rosalie, sei que não tenho um anel para lhe dar, tenho apenas uma fruta aqui comigo. E se você a mordê-la é por que você realmente me ama. – O rapazote, deu a jovem donzela um pedaço de sua maçã. E ela a mordeu assim provando do amor, que ele acaba de lhe dar em apenas um objeto._

**N/A: **Amores, ai minha primeira fanfic que não seja da Alice e do Jasper!  
Bons esperam que tenham gostado, dela é apenas uma one-shot. Se eu receber pelo menos umas dez reviews eu continuo. Por isso não vou por como completa.

Xoxo, b.


	2. Chapter 2

_Passou-se um ano após, aquele dia. Rosalie e Edward estavam casados. Isabella era madrinha de Andy Halle, a causa de Halle, com dois eles é por que eles dois juntaram o nome Cullen com o Hale. O esperado batizado dela seria comemorado hoje. Mas eles, não sabiam, oque os esperariam._

_- Amor – A muito, mas bela, donzela. Falou com seu amado_

_- Sim, minha querida esposa? – Ele perguntou num tom de quem se fazeria de tonto._

_- Hoje será o batizado de Andy, nós teremos que fazer o ritual da família Hale. – Ela deu um sorriso, desanimado._

_- Bom, e como é ele? – Ele sorriu, ele avia pensado que seria alguma coisa maliciosa, pois sempre diziam que a família Hale era muito maliciosa, com as coisas até no trabalho. _

_- Nós três temos de jurar diante da meia-noite, no topo de uma montanha durante um eclipse que nós três seremos unidos ate os fins de nossas vidas. – Ela não estava tão animada, não achava seguro sair com Andy, nessa idade._

_- Bom, meu amor hoje noite acontecera o Eclipse, nós estaremos no pico da montanha, assim que o batizado acabar mando os nossos súditos virem nos buscar. – Ele estava muito, mas desanimado, aquilo não era o ritual que ele esperava. Era alguma coisa do tipo que ele não faria se não fosse à esposa, mas amada, dele._

_- Não acho seguro, ir com Andy até lá, e melhor que o ritual não aconteça, terei de quebrar a regra da família. – Ela suspirou, num ar que partiria o coração de qualquer um. – Meu amor, olhe para mim. Isso vai acontecer! – Ele assentiu num tom, de bravura._

_............................................._

_Após o batizado..._

_............................................_

_- Não acho seguro, Edward – Ela estava com muito medo, pois sua filha poderia sofrer, lá com o frio do topo da montanha. _

_- Pegue isso – Ele deu um cobertor, feito de linhas de ouro. Aquilo fez seus olhos brilharem, pois ela sabia que um cobertor feito de linhas de ouro, a protegeria de tudo. _

_- Pronto estamos aqui – Ele falou dando o sinal (_**N/A:** Esqueci de mencionar ele já estavam dentro da carroça, sei lá o nome. .-.') _Ela subiu até o topo pegou na mão dele, levantou Andy até o topo e falou. _

_- Aqui nós três juramos, que pelas nossas vidas que nos protegeremos a todas à custa. Mesmo que um de nós tenha de morrer, manteremos a família Halle viva até os finais dos tempos, e a você rei lua, pedimos com todo o nosso carinho que nos proteja de todos os maus. – Ela falou Edward nunca avia ouvido esse sobre o Rei Lua. Mas mesmo assim ele fez o juramento._

_E até hoje, existe a família Halle!_

**N/A: **Hoje estou sem inspiração, por isso o ultimo capitulo foi curtinho!  
Foi oque veio na cabeça, se pá um dia eu faço uma bem grande, agradeço as duas pessoas que postaram aqui! *-*  
Fiquei muito contente, qualquer coisa se ter me esquecido de lhes responder! Me mandem uma mensagem dizendo "Você é muito idiota, e esqueceu de me responder!"

Beijos, fim!

Xoxo, b.


End file.
